particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Conservative Ordo Malleus Party
This article is growing. After reading the article, please comment on the discussion page to contribute to the discussion. The Conservative Ordo Malleus Party is a party in Telamon founded by Benjamin Kil'dred Nam'a'taht in 2492. It grew in prominence under the tutelage of Thorden Raxney starting in 2505. =Modus Operandi= It supports man above all else. It believes man is the God-Emperor's greatest creation. As such, a greater dedication to solving the problems at home, first, through large or small government is a must. A focus must be placed on returning to our roots of family values while defending our great nation from threats abroad and at home. Through working with other esteemed organizations CAM pledges to place Telamon first. =History= Founded in 2492 the party grew in power with Mr. Raxney at the helm. Under Mr. Raxney's care the party has consistently been the largest party in Telamon's Parliament with a few hiccups. Despite that the party strongly endorsed the Rightful Radical Party's Shrink the Parliament bill, which reduced Parliament's size from 750 seats to a more manageable 250. The bill easily passed and the party shrunk from 307 seats to 49. This dedication to do what's best for Telamon even to the party's detriment is the party's key characteristic. Dark Days of Thorden Raxney Jr. In 2549 Thorden Raxney Jr., son of the great Mr. Raxney, was elected as president of Telamon. He led the nation into one fiasco after another and strayed from the party's core beliefs. Roger Evars, Thorden Raxney's right hand man, moved against the president and kicked him out of the party. He reformed the party under the new name of Conservative Ordo Malleus to distance everyone from the dark days under President Raxney Jr. Revival Since then COM has returned to its roots as instituted by Mr. Raxney. They believe it is necessary to update the Telamonian defense forces along with other aging departments. COM has worked to repair the damage from President Raxney Jr. by repairing the bridges to the other parties. COM, despite its new name, is one of the oldest active parties in Telamon. Its distinguished history revolves around the great Thorden Raxney who served as prime minister for almost half a century. The "Cafiero Affair" Investigation See Cafiero Affair for information regarding the environmental disaster. After the disaster there was a call for the resignation of Minister Cafiero along with his eternal exclusion from politics. Some parties denied the existence of the so-called Cafiero Affair. In an effort to find the truth, COM initiated an investigation, with the support of every political party, into the situation. Thorden Raxney chairs the investigation and will report the findings to Parliament along with a recommendation for appropriate action. =Policy Positions= Centralization moderate unitarist Civil Rights convinced restrictive Ecology skeptic-leaning Foreign Relations moderate isolationist Government Responsibilities big big government-leaning Taxes responsible spending & responsible tax cuts Market convinced regulator Military moderate militarist Morality convinced conservative Religion moderate religious =Prominent Party Members= Current Party Members See list of current party members. Former/Deceased Party Members See list of former/deceased party members. COM Militia The party's militia started life as an elite bodyguard for the party leader. The first party leader to receive protection was Thorden Raxney after the failed assassination attempt. Today's Militia Today's militia continues in the tradition of the first bodyguards. It protects key party installations, provides armed escorts when necessary, and protects key party leaders. Many of its members are former military personnel and police officers. Its strength is concentrated in the cities of Valeria and Kiribati in Lirona. *Personnel - 1,350 *Vehicles - 2 Warriors, 50 FV432, 42 Land Rover Wolfs, and 45 utility trucks. *Aircraft - 1 212 Helicopter *Armament - The SA-80 assault rifle is most common with L9A1 used as a standard sidearm. Images of Equipment Category:Political parties in Telamon Category:Conservative